Саренрэй
Саренрэй ( SAER-en-ray -англ.) является нейтральным добрым божеством, связанным с Исцелением и Солнцем. |domains = Огонь, Слава, Добро, Исцеление, Солнце|subdomains = Агатион, День, Героизм, Свет, Восстановление, Воскрешение|weapon = Скимитар}} Она учит умеренности и терпению во всем. Сострадание и мир - ее величайшие достоинства, и, если враги могут получить искупление, они получат. Но есть и такие, у кого нет никакого интереса к искуплению, кто славит убийства и смерть. Для безжалостной нежити и извращенной жестокости, рожденной в сердцах смертных, доктрины Саренрэй проповедуют быстрое правосудие, достигаемое лезвием скимитара. С этой целью она ожидает, что ее верные будут обладать навыками фехтования на мечах, как в форме боевого искусства, способствующего укреплению ума и тела, так и для того, чтобы, во время боя, их враги не страдали больше, чем необходимо. Саренрэй, как известно, была среди ранних богов, которые сражались с Ровагугом при защите создания. Во время этой величественной войны доисторических времен Рассветный цветок опустила Ровагуга в центр мира. Считается, что после того, как Асмодей связал там Грубого зверя, Саренрэй поместила в него бушующие языки пламени для вечных мучений. Внешний вид Саренрэй появляется в виде фигуры, обладающей бронзовой ангельской красотой, с золотыми волосами, которые плавно переходят в пламя. С одной руки испускается священный свет, который стекает, как будто жидкий, в то время как другой рукой держит скимитар, украшенный сияющим огнем. Ее священный свет обеспечивает исцеление и поддержку, в то время как скимитар создает порывы ветра, который устраняет болезни и страхи. Последователи У Саренрэй есть многочисленные ангельские прислужники. Ее вестник, Holy Sunlord Thalachos, является ангелом-миньоном с платиновой кожей, которого сопровождают 11 божественных голубей. ; Bryla :Эта слуга Саренрэй проявляется как колесо пылающего солнечного света. ; Charlabu :Charlabu - золотистый архонт-гончая, который часто появляется в собачьей форме. ; Mystmorning :Это слуга Рассветного цветка - умное оживленное лезвие и обладающее теми же силами, что и небесный единорог. The church of Sarenrae is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and family. The Empire of Kelesh holds her as their patron deity and is responsible for spreading her faith throughout the Inner Sea. A large portion of Sarenrae's priests are composed of clerics, but within their ranks are also paladins and rangers, as well as a few druids and bards. Some priests work as personal retainers or healers for the wealthy, while others survive on assistance from congregational worshipers. A common form of worship by priests is to awaken with the dawn and give thanks and praise to the rising sun. The scimitar is a favored weapon and its use is held in high regard. In battle, Sarenrae's clerics become dervishes, ready to destroy irredeemable corruption. The temples of the Dawnflower are open-air buildings. Priests often travel from one temple to the next. The Everlight Oasis in Kelesh is a popular site of pilgrimage for followers of the goddess. Church services are held outdoors and are joyous affairs that feature singing, dancing, and music. The one book common to all churches of Sarenrae is The Birth of Light and Truth, is the principal holy book of Sarenrae. This text is unusual because it includes stories from times before Sarenrae was a true goddess, describing the creatures she faced and including a long list of names of fiends and horrors she destroyed long before mortals learned writing. The rest of the book is more practical than historical, explaining the beliefs of the church, offering advice on dealing with sin and temptation, and many parables of evil creatures seeing the light of the Dawnflower and turning to good, productive lives thereafter. The book also contains simple folk remedies for common illnesses and injuries, as well as helpful hints for dealing with common supernatural or monstrous evils, such as that vampires are vulnerable to garlic. Most copies contain extra pages for the owner to record uplifting stories he experiences or hears in order to repeat them to others, and any copy containing a firsthand anecdote from a great priest or paladin is especially prized as a family or church heirloom. It is customary for a hero of the church who performs some great deed for a person or temple to write a brief account in or at least sign a local’s copy of Light and Truth (as it is commonly known) as a memento and historical record. The most commonly celebrated holidays celebrated by the followers of Sarenrae are Burning Blades on the 10th of Sarenith, and the Sunwrought Festival, held on the summer solstice. Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Религия